


Birb

by Alezandrite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Edward calls Oswald birb.





	Birb

“What did you call me?!”

“It was a simple slip of the tongue I apologize.” 

“No a simple slip of the tongue is calling me Penguin when we're in class you called me something else!” The shorter, emo kid corrected his taller friend as the two walked home from school one particularly sunny day something unusual for the city of Gotham.

“I must be spending too much time on Tumblr I’m sorry Ozzie.”

“Wait what does Tumblr have to do with what you called me?”

“I was scrolling through my feed last night when a meme popped up and it reminded me of you.”

“What was the picture of?”

“It’s embarrassing don't make me say it!” Ed pleaded with his limping partner in crime as they stood behind a group of people who are also waiting to be signaled that they can cross as he looked away hoping the other would see the shade of red that is rapidly spreading across his face at the thought of that meme.

“We tell each other everything even when I came up with the idea of opening up a club called the Iceberg I knew it was ridiculous but I still told you!”

“That was a ridiculous name this could end our friendship!” 

“Oh please if our friendship can withstand that phase you went through where dressed up like me and mocked my criminal persona then I'm sure it can survive whatever you're hiding.” 

“Fine but you can't laugh at me!”

“Scouts honor!” Oswald swore to his companion as the two finally made it to the apartment building that the Cobblepot family live in of which is in a seedy part of town but that never bothered the boy with the glasses he still liked him. 

“You were never in the scouts though.” 

“Are you going to tell me or not?”

“It was a picture of a penguin and it said little birb. I usually call you little bird but since we're so close I didn't think you’d mind me calling you birb.” 

“That’s what you were so worried about?” 

“No I was worried about this.” Nygma muttered before leaning down and locking lips with the birb who is unusually quiet right now with his eyes closed as he leaned into the kiss that Ed had been waiting for.


End file.
